villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Tigre
El Tigre (real name: Manny Rivera) is the eponymous protagonist of the Nickelodeon series El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. He lives with his superhero father (White Panthera) and his supervillain Grandfather (Puma Loco). He was voiced by Alanna Ubach. Appearance As a citizen identity, Manny has dark skin, brown curly hair and eyebrows and green eyes, and also has a scar on his left eye. He wears a yellow-and-orange striped shirt, a black jacket with a yellow line and a small red star on the left. He wears blue jeans, his El Tigre belt, and brown shoes. As a superhero, he has green eyes, an orange tail with brown stripes with a white tip. He wears a brown mask with white furry whiskers, tiger-like ears and a T on his forehead. He also wears black clothes, gloves with metal claws and a red star, a red bandanna, brown boots, and still has his belt on. Biography El Tigre is fun-loving but does not yet know if he is a "hero" or a "villain". When Manny spin his belt buckle, he transforms himself into the tiger themed superhero. He tends to be good like his father and cannot resist being evil like his grandfather. It shows he went on a relationship with Zoe but only using her to get information for his father to tell him what their location is but only broke her heart as her mother said that she is still not over the break up when they were teenagers which assuming that he's not over her as well or could it be he is but it seems that she's not over him. Personality El Tigre has this personality sort of like a hero like his father, his tendency to want to choose the easier and sometimes destructive way is like a villain like his grandfather. Manny usually gets into trouble, but he won't hesitate to fix his mistake and will use his powers to do so. Despite of his troublemaking personality, he seems to be like a ladies' man as well which sometimes he likes to seduce Zoe sometime but it shows that he has a crush on her as well. However, in the bad ending of the good the bad and the tiger, Manny chose the evil and the dark side and rule the world. Bad Ending In The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre - Bad Ending unlike the good ending that was voted from viewers, but Manny chose the dark side in the bad ending and rule the world with Sartana of the Dead and Django of the Dead. However, Manny double cross the both of them by sending them to the moon and took over her undead army when he see them outlived his usefulness. While he seemingly goes too far, he unexpectedly free Frida and promised to come back to free his father and grandfather later on. However, both of them continue to have their fun for over 60 years which shows that in their eighties that he and Frida got married and free his father and grandfather like he promised. Trivia * His superhero name translates from Spanish to "The Tiger". *Essentially, El Tigre is similar with following character through their karma and bad/evil choice: **Cole MacGrath(inFamous): Manny in this bad ending version is similar with Cole MacGrath had he chooses to used Ray Sphere for selfish purpose that made him powerful but costs the life of John White. Like Manny in Bad Ending, Cole became selfish, ruthless and egotistic individual albeit Cole obviously far more ruthless than Manny. ***Of course, it was obvious that from this, El Tigre and Cole was similar as both have karma and they have a choice of what they can do. **Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son): Manny also similar with Delsin Rowe in terms of their karma and the very moment where they given choice on what they can do. So Like Manny in Bad Ending, Delsin Rowe can choose to follow the path of Evil Karma BY after killing Brooke Augustine, head of the D.U.P., Delsin frees all the conduits and takes all of their powers. He also destroys the Akomish Longhouse and Betty after being rejected by them for all of his evil deeds. **Danny Phantom's bad choice when creating Dark Danny in alternate future: In terms of chooses bad choice, Manny also similar with Danny Phantom in alternate future where after death of his parents and those whom he cared about in an incident, he agreed with Vlad to removes their ghost powers, only for those powers wind up creating Dark Danny whom killed human Danny and causes post-apocalyptic future. Navigation See also *El Tigre on Heroes Wiki. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Amoral Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Mischievous Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Related to Hero Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Titular Category:Grey Zone Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Spouses Category:Tyrants Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fallen Heroes